


Survivors

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bucket List, F/M, Love, Tumor, operations - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Farkle learns he has a tumor he decides to write a bucket list.<br/>Or<br/>Riley makes sure Farkle does everything he wants before his operation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivors

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on instagram: @riarkle_in_the_media

Survivors 

I'm sixteen and I know quite a few things. Do you know what it's like to be diagnosed with a tumor? I do. Do you know what it's like watching your parents hide their tears when they look at you? I do. Do you know what it's like seeing the girl you love hurt because she loves someone else? I do. When the doctor told me that the lump on my hip was a tumor the first thought I had was...  
"Will she remember me when I'm gone?"  
My mom's voice caught. I could hear her sob. The doctor explained that it was a simple operation that could fix everything. The tumor could come back after a while but it might not. I wasn't scared that I would die. No... stupidly I hoped she might finally look at me differently. Because you see I'm madly in love with one of my best friends. My best friend, Riley. She's never looked at me twice. For her it's always been Lucas. He's my best friend and my worst enemy. I don't get why she likes him. He's just a face! I kind of felt happy at the thought of telling them. I'm a horrible person. I spent the next day in my room staring at my ceiling. Pluto was there. My parents thought I was scared. I was ashamed. I was supposed to be a genius. Geniuses notice when lumps develop on their hip. My mother thanks god Riley told me to check it out. In a way she might actually save my life. I could have worse. Brain tumors are deadly and so is cancer. Luckily mine isn't cancerous. I don't know anyone who's died of a cancerous tumor. My aunt died before I was born... she had breast cancer.  
Honestly if I think about it my life is boring. Loving a girl that'll never feel the same way about me, that's normal. Being jealous of my best friend, that's normal. Being the weirdest kid in school, that's normal. Having a tumor, it's common but not boring. Sometimes I want to feel invisible, it's easier. But if I wasn't so invisible maybe she would notice me.  
She has the most beautiful brown eyes. Her face is heart shaped. Her lips are perfect, full and thin, pink and red, dry and moist. Her skin is soft and silky. When she's herself, she's so weird and unique. In that way we're quite similar. She loves purple. She cares more about her friends than about herself. It's a shame, Lucas doesn't know what he's missing. She's perfect. I know everything about her exept... What it feels like to kiss her. If I die that's the number one thing I want to do, along with say I love you to someone and a couple other things. Fat chance of those happening! I know I have to tell my friends but I'm scared. What if they shut me out. I read somewhere that people do it so that it hurts less when they die. Riley's probably at home with Maya. Lucas and Zay are probably playing baseball in Central Park. What am I doing? Nothing. That's the sad truth. I'll never get the girl.  
Those were the thoughts that kept replaying in my mind over, and over, and over again. I could have spared myself a lot of tears if I'd told them straight away. I didn't. Mr Matthews told Riley to call me. Of course my parents told him. When I didn't answer her tenth call she stopped. I thought I would have some peace so I wrote my bucket list. I was wrong. An hour after she stopped calling, the doorbell started ringing. Someone opened the door. She didn't wait to be invited in. She ran across the apartment and into my room. She didn't even knock. Her face was red with crying. She looked at me and something made her break into tears. I walked towards her, taking her in my arms. "This is what I want" I thought.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" She said between sobs.  
I didn't answer. The truth is I don't know. She looked at me, dried her tears and got up. She dusted herself and took out her phone. I watched her as she dialed a phone number and put the phone to her ear. Who was she calling? I wanted her to be with me. Just her.  
"Hey," she said finally "Look. I'm gonna stay here a few days." She paused "I don't know three, four maybe."another pause "ok. No it's fine I'll just borrow some stuff." She paused again "ok. Love you too." She hung up and turned to me. She put down her phone and hugged me. I could tell she was trying to be stronger than she'd been at first.  
"Is it okay if I stay here, with you for a while? Just us." She said into my neck.  
I nodded. I was over the moon. The girl I was in love with wanted to stay alone with me. Of course that wasn't a problem because my dad was taking my mom to spa. Riley moved out of my hug and walked to my bed. She bent over my list. Shit! I forgot to put it away. I could see her eyebrows raise, intrigued.  
She lifted it up, looking at me as if to ask what it was. I sighed and walked over to her. I took it from her hands and sat on my bed. So did she. She was staring at me waiting for an answer.  
"It's my bucket list." I whispered  
I heard her stop a sob. She took it in her hands again, slightly touching my skin doing so. She started reading it.

Farkle's bucket list  
1\. Kiss Riley  
2\. Tell someone I love them  
3\. Fall asleep cuddling  
4\. Steal something unnecessary  
5\. Be called "hot stuff" by a stranger  
6\. Make NASA say pluto is a planet  
7\. Yell at someone  
8\. Punch Lucas  
9\. Picture my future  
10\. Let someone know they're beautiful  
11\. Be myself again for a minute  
12\. Learn about Belgium 1891  
13\. Spend the night talking to someone  
14\. Watch a Terrifying film  
15\. Be romantic  
16\. Fight with someone  
17\. Listen to the same song over and over again  
18\. Watch the last episode of Friends  
19\. Watch a whole season of a stupid show  
20\. Do something else while (see number 19)  
21\. Drink beer  
22\. Get drunk  
23\. Sneak into my dads office and steal his keys to...  
24\. Steal his wallet and take out the picture of me  
25\. Finish Harry Potter 3  
26\. Give money to a charity

 

She put it down and started pacing, thinking. She hadn't turned the page around.

27\. Lose my virginity  
28\. Survive

 

To be honest when I wrote someone I meant Riley.  
She was still pacing, stopping every so often and then starting again. I just sat on my bed watching her, wondering what she was thinking.  
After a few minutes she finally stopped. She walked towards me, took my head in her hands looked me straight in the eyes, gave me a mischievous smile and said:  
"When's your operation?"  
"Thursday."  
"Perfect."  
She laughed at my confused look. She let go of my face and stood back.  
"We have three days." She said  
"For what?"  
"We will not leave this building until your operation. As of right now neither of us is aloud to leave the building. In the next three days..." She paused, for dramatic effect. "We will make everything on that list happen."  
I wasn't expecting that. That was impossible. There's no way NASA would answer our call and... Did this mean she would let me kiss her? Did she have feelings for me? No, of course not! Why would she?  
She picked up the list and looked up and down it. Then she smiled. She put the list in front of my face and pointed:

11\. Be myself again for a minute

Then she went through my stuff and picked out my green turtleneck, a blue shirt, and red pants. She threw them at me and ordered me to change in the bathroom.  
I could hear her setting up something. When I cane back in she was sitting on my bed my computer on her lap and the tv remote next to her. I sat next to her.  
"The first few are easy. Let me explain as we go along. Right now you get to be who you were or are and you get to learn about Belgium. I found this at home and thought you might want to see it. She took a usb stuck out from her pocket and plugged it in the TV.  
"When you're done we'll watch Friends. And then... You'll see."  
She pressed play and started typing on the computer. I wanted to see what she was doing but I got too excited to learn about Belgium.

•~#~#~#~•

"I didn't like that episode" I say when it's done.  
She giggles. The most amazing sound. I stare at her for a while and when she notices she smiles and picks up her phone. She calls a number and leaves the room. When she comes back she puts the phone on speaker.  
"Introduce yourself." She says to the person on the phone.  
"Hello, Farkle. My name is Natalie Amelia Sarah Argent or as my friends know me NASA. I'm an astronomer and my friend Riley here says I should tell you something." I hold my breath. "Pluto, is, a, planet." I turn to Riley as she thanks Nasa and hangs up. She stands up waiting for my reaction. I stand there not believing what just happened. She twisted what I wrote but somehow this is better. I hug her so hard she starts coughing.  
I feel like I'm going to cry. What she's just done means more than if she gave me coupon to visit Mars. My stomach growls.  
"Right on time." She says laughing. She takes out her phone and dials the pizzeria. She leaves the room to order. I lie on my bed looking at the stars wondering what she's planning next. So far we've done numbers:  
11\. 12. 18. 6. 

Not bad in just an hour. Maybe we'll be done earlier. She comes back grinning so much her face must hurt. She takes the remote and searches for something. She presses Ok on a show called Bad Education. We start watching it on my bed.  
•~#~#~#~•  
"You should get that." she says grinning.  
I get up and walk to the door. She's following me. The guy who brought the Pizzas has long brown hair and looks about 30.  
"One Margarita and One Pineapple for Hot stuff."  
I raise my eyebrows. I can hear Riley chuckle behind me. The guy looks up and waits for me to pay him. When I do he smiles at me and before he leaves he says:  
"Goodbye, Hot Stuff."  
"And that's number 5!" She sings, skipping back to my room. We could be in any room but she seems to want to stay in mine. Maybe she likes the Planetarium.

She jumped on my bed and sat watching the TV. She took a slice of the pineapple and started eating it while humming. I know it's creepy but I was staring at her. She was gorgeous. The last rays of sunlight were shinning on her hair making her look unreal. She must've felt my stare because she turned to me. She looked at me like she was waiting for something. I turned to the TV hoping she wouldn't notice me blush.  
•~#~#~#~•  
We'd just finished season three of bad education. It was actually really funny. But we completed number 19 and 20 by doing stuff on our phones and talking.  
She smiled and said to me:  
"Are you ready to complete numbers 21 and 22?"  
"What were they?" I checked the list  
Drink beer and... Get drunk...  
She took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. When she let go I felt like I was missing something again. We took out two beers and opened them. She took the first sip. Maybe it wasn't her first time. I drank the whole thing in a few seconds. She finished hers more slowly.  
She took out a bottle of vodka and some coke.she mixed it in a glass and gave it to me. She did the same and we drank.  
We repeated the same thing a few times. Things started becoming less clear and my mind was foggy. We stopped drinking an started dancing. She moved her body like a wave. The room was dark so I turned on the disco ball. The room was like a rainbow. Her hips moved in a circular motion. Things didn't make sense. Everything was blurry. I was probably hallucinating.  
Yeah that's it. Because there's no way Riley would be dancing with me. She put her right hand on my neck and the other on my hip. She guided me so we would dance together, in perfect rhythm. My heart was beating so fast. She was laughing, so hard she fell. She dragged me down with her. Her hand still on the back of my neck. We were on the floor laughing, then... She stopped she was looking at me. Her face was getting closer until it was only inches from mine. Her eyes were plunged into mine. Those beautiful doe eyes. Then, she was kissing me. I was dreaming or the alcohol had gone too far into my brain causing hallucinations. Her lips were soft and warm. She shifted on her knees so she could be closer, pulling my head more towards her. She was gripping my hair and pulling me even closer. It was all foggy but it was still the best kiss I'd ever had. Maybe having a tumor wasn't so bad if it meant I could get more kisses like this. I felt her tongue lightly touch my lower lip and then all of a sudden the kiss was over. She took her hand out of my hair and put it on her knee. Did she finally feel the same way as me? She backed away and whispered something almost inaudible. I wish I hadn't heard.  
" and number 1."  
Number one on the list: kiss Riley  
My heart sank. She kissed me because of the list not because she liked me. I wanted to yell and hit something. I got up and stormed out, trying to walk straight. I heard the door open behind me.  
"What's wrong?" She slurred  
I was furious.  
"Riley! Are you seriously asking me that I question? I think you know how I feel. You persist in falling for someone who doesn't treat you right and doesn't love you the way I do." I would never have said that if my thoughts hadn't been altered by the alcohol.  
"What do you want from me?" She yelled  
"I want you to stop torturing yourself over Lucas!"  
"Why?" I could hear her voice shaking  
"Because I love you."  
I put my hands on her face and kissed. She didn't push me back. Actually she kissed me back. It was tender. "I love you Riley" I thought to myself "Always have, always will."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if this was gonna be a one shot so please tell me if you want to know more because honestly I know exactly what's gonna happen  
> Spoiler: major Riarkle


End file.
